


Glow

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [6]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, Prompt Fill, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Betty loves telling Veronica that she loves her. Veronica pretends to find this annoying, but loves it too.[Prompt 6: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair]





	Glow

Betty holds hand with Veronica as they walk through the park. It’s late in the afternoon on a sunny spring day, when the sun still sets quite early. The setting sun casts long shadows everywhere, and basks everyone in glowing light.

As they walk, she looks at Veronica. They have been dating for three years now, and she loves her girlfriend so much. And she never gets tired of saying this.

“I love you, Ron,” she says, sunlight shining through her long blonde hair, and making it glow.

Veronica raises an eyebrow and kisses her. “I love you too, soppy.”


End file.
